Not mine
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: She imagined her groom stuttering over his words and managing to slip the ring on her finger after almost dropping it but in reality her husband was loud, his echo dooming. Today the dead rose. A corpse stood before the alter and-Who was this man who stood straight and confident? This wasn't her Victor, but it was. VictorxEmily


**TheDarkestShinobi: **Hello lovelies! This is my first step into the world of the Corpse Bride. I have always fancied Victor and Emily and finally got around to writing a story for them. It's from Victoria's POV.

**Story Start**

All her life, she thought her wedding would be lovely. She would marry a strong tall man with warm hands and warm eyes. He would be passionate, something she was never allowed to be. She would marry a man she loved, who loved her back, and live happily away from her parents.

_I-I-I-I do apologize, Miss Everglot._

Yesterday, she imagined her groom stuttering over his words and managing to slip the ring on her finger after almost dropping it. He wouldn't set her mother's dress on fire this time but it would be something they could laugh about in years to come. His hand would wrap around hers with ease. She'd smile and he'd blush, he'd stutter but his lips would be warm against hers that first time, and every time after that.

_Perhaps, in view of the circumstances, you could call me Victoria._

In reality her husband was loud at her wedding. His echo was dooming. His hand was cold and clammy and she couldn't bear to look at him. Her hand thumped to her side and she could only close her eyes and wait for it to be over. She would close her eyes and wait for her life to be over. Then he was egotistical at their reception, demanded money from her. They were perfectly matched indeed, in disappointment and finance.

The dead rose. She should have been more alarmed, but a corpse had stolen her groom. She had seen them before, now everyone would see them. She followed the crowd and giant cake with jealousy and amusement. She had wanted people to be that happy for her. The pastor was ranting outside the church but silenced when he had seen her. His jaw opened and closed with no sound and she said nothing. She stepped into the open door to see a glorious wedding.

Who was that man?

"Victor!" the whisper and cry escaped her lips as she tried to reach for him. She was shushed by a skeleton, a _skeleton._ She's beyond being surprised today and she takes the scene in. She walks forward with slow steps.

"With this hand I will lift your sorrows."

He didn't stumble or stutter. She made her way around the church, eyes wide, unbelieving. He recited perfect and clear lines without his eyes ever leaving her face. He reached for the goblet on the table as he continued.

_With this…_ **Hand!... **_hand I will-_thump-

_Do you not wish to be married, Master Van Dort?_

"You cup will never empty, for I will be your wine." His confidence echoed around the church. Everyone was captivated but none more than her. Who was this man who stood straight and confident? This wasn't her Victor. She glanced at the rotting blue woman. Maybe he was hers. The facts were simply in the vows. He could not do it for her yet did it for this corpse.

_I seem to find myself married._

She watched the bride, the corpse bride, look at him. There was a love deeper than the ones in Victor's when he looked at her, deeper than hers most likely. She starts to recite her vows, stops, starts again.

She makes eye contact with her and freezes.

"For I will be…" With the intuition of a woman, Victoria knows Emily is not going to finish.

"I will be your wine." His deep voice, deeper than yesterday for sure, resonates and Victoria can feel the moment her heart breaks. Victoria loved Victor, but it was obvious Victor _loved _this woman. The same woman who stopped him. The both of them freeze as the church speaks about second thoughts.

"What's wrong?" It's not relief that coats his words.

"I was a bride once; my dreams were taken from me." Victoria looked down. Was he really her dream? No. She wanted him, but he wasn't the man that filled her childish dreams. She looked back up at the other, truly seeing her. Her hand fit perfectly against his cheek. "Well now, now I've stolen them from someone else."

"I love you Victor." The tremble in her voice had nothing to do with the hole in her cheek. "But you're not mine."

He belonged more to the corpse than anything else.

When that boney hand reached for her she stepped back, and Victor's wide eyes gave her no hope. He may have claimed to be enamored, but there was no hiding the fact that he was about to be married. There was no changing the fact that she was already married.

_Can the living marry the dead?!_

Yes. She was witness to that just a moment ago. Vitoria took her hand like a lady, then his. He looked down at her with adoration, but she was mature enough to know when she lost. She gazed up at him tenderly, because she was going to set him free. She was married, he was in love. The truth is she knew he would listen to her as well, because he wasn't like her parents or the elders or the pastor.

_Well, he's quite the catch, isn't he?_

Her husband chose that moment to interfere. Victor dropped her hand as soon as he walked in. She was grabbed. In fear and alarm she cried out and he raged on.

"Emily?"

"You!"

"But I left you."

"For dead."

She was missing part of the story, but she could only guess what that meant of his intentions for her. He pulled her back and Victor came to her aid, but she could never be sure if it was for her or Emily.

He was mad and angry and masculine. He maintained a glare while Barkis had a sword to his stomach. No. This was not her Victor, this was a man who had seen life and death and been to the underworld and come out unscathed.

Then she was able to see glimpses of her Victor as they dueled. She shook as she watched next to Emily. Emily pulled her away from falling rows. Victor was about to be slain and she couldn't bring herself to move. Her jaw fell and her hands rose but there was no death. The corpse saved him. He looked at her with thanks and then moved to push Victoria against the wall.

"Tell me, my dear, can a heart still break once it's stopped bleeding?"

With his arm across her she could feel his muscles tense as Barkis spoke down to Emily. She heard the low chuckle as Barkis drank the wine. She turned her head away and into him not wanting to see anymore. She wrapped an arm around her for comfort and she smiled. Maybe he was still there; maybe she could still have him.

Her _beloved_ choked and gasped but she still didn't look. Evil laughs and gasps but she hid in his comfort.

"New Arrival."

"Oh Victor, I'd never thought I'd see you again." Yet he changed his gaze from Victoria to Emily. He had the living and desired the dead. She took a step away from him and he walked towards Emily. Now she had to be a mature woman. She had to let him go.

"I made you a promise."

"You kept your promise. You set me free. Now I can do the same for you." She placed his ring in his hand and his shoulder fell.

"Not for me." Victoria heard her voice escape her. "Don't you give him up for me." The blue face turned to her and she walked forward towards her.

"You told Victor that he was not yours," The face tilted, blue hair shimming with it and Victoria wished she could just reach up and let her hair out of its painful bun. "but the truth is he is not mine."

"Victoria," Victor started, but didn't know how to continue. Victoria watched Emily's eyes dance before darting between her and Victor. "I love him, but he's not mine either." She turned to him. "And that's okay." He looked down with a slight shake of his head.

"I'll be dead, Victoria, I won't ever see you again." Emily let out a tiny gasp as Victoria lifted her hand to his cheek to make him look at her.

"Dead. You would have died for her." She smiled. "Well, this isn't quite according to plan," they shared a laugh. "but I've always dreamed of being married to someone I loved." Victor's eyes darted away before meeting hers again. "and I would be terribly upset if someone tried to take it from me." She spun on her heel to look at Emily, "I'm not going to take away your dreams a second time, Emily." She smiled. "and I'm sure no one will ever take Victor away from you."

A blue head popped out of the door behind the church. "Is ta wedding on then?"

"Yes!" Emily cried and Victoria exclaimed at the same time. Victor spun Victoria around and smiled widely.

"Thank you Victoria," He pressed his lips to her forehead briefly. "Thank you so much."

This time she sat in the front row.

It was a beautiful day, well a rather nice day, and a glorious day for a wedding.

**TDS: **Thoughts? Share them!


End file.
